Fix Me If You Dare
by geminisonic
Summary: Sequel to Snarky Stark. Tony is determined to fix Sadie. But can he when he's dealing with Whiplash, Stark Expo, the government, insane relatives, and his own health problem? Set during Iron Man 2. Rated T for language, some violence, and some abuse involoving children. Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

_First I just want to say thank you to all of the reviews and people who followed my story. I'm real excited about this one because there is a lot more father daughter bonding, more drama and action, and of course, more Tony Stark! _

_So without further ado, I give you part two!_

….

Fix Me If You Dare

Damnit! His plans were ruined! He received the letter in the mail informing him of the latest news. Tony Stark was biologically Sadie Stark's father. Now there was no way he could get custody of his sister's daughter. And the girl was so much prettier than her mother too. Well, there were still the visits but it just wasn't the same. He wanted to have control over her. Just like he did her mother before she went and got herself a foster family. Damn whore. At least he made sure she paid for her mistakes. Oh, she'd pay through her daughter. Only problem was that now he had another problem to deal with. Well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, he just needed a moment to vent his rage.

…..

Tony groaned. For once, he wished he could just sleep in, but unfortunately, he had a plane to catch. He looked over and found his seven year old daughter curled up next to him. She had her favorite bear and had her head tucked under his armpit. He never understood that. Every time he let her sleep in his bed with him, it was like his BO was a safety net.

He heard a loud odiferous fart and saw Kala sleeping next to Sadie, snoring loudly.

Tony rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but love being in this position. He never thought he'd like fatherhood so much, but found it to be a pleasant experience. Course it helped that his newly discovered daughter turned out to be a genius and one of the calmest and most well-mannered kids he'd ever met.

She groaned and stirred in her sleep and he enjoyed watching her for a minute, basking in the thought that this kid was so trusting and loving towards him unconditionally that she was willing to suffer his armpit for a night just to be with him. He put his arm protectively around her and smiled, smoothing her hair. She had a small bruise on her head from the other day when she collapsed again. He felt her chest and it never ceased to amaze him how faint her heartbeat was and how shallow her breathing felt.

"Sir, Child Services are here with the Parkers." Jarvis said loudly, making Sadie jump and wake up.

Kala growled and barked.

"Down girl, wait until we can make it look like an accident." Tony mumbled. He'd nearly forgotten that those ass holes were coming for a short visit today before he left on his trip. Sadie was excited to go. Pepper had promised her New York for just the two of them while Tony worked on his opening at the Expo.

Sadie yawned, rubbing her eyes. She smiled at Tony who smiled back, "Is it time to go yet?" she asked.

He chuckled, "If only. Let's just get through the morning, kiddo."

She nodded. She hated seeing those people. They had come a few times after the first visit and Kala still wanted to rip their heads off, Sadie was still very frightened of them, and Tony and Pepper blatantly hated them. They were still trying to take Sadie away, even after it was confirmed he was her father. They'd always bring Child Services around trying to catch Tony in his latest mistake with his Iron Man escapades to put Sadie in their "safe care".

No matter what, they kept trying. It was getting rather annoying. But they were not denied visitations just because of some attempts at trying to get Sadie into their lives.

Tony quickly got dressed and Sadie let Kala lead her downstairs quickly before those people came into the house.

Tony made coffee while he waited for Pepper to lead them in and Sadie to get dressed and come out. He knew she took her time purposely. The less time with them, the better.

He begrudgingly shook hands with Evan Parker, who had come without Heather this time.

"Heather's fallen ill, I'm afraid." He explained, "She would have loved to have come though."

"I'm sure." Tony said, drinking his coffee.

Sadie came out with Kala and sat at the kitchen table while Tony fixed her some cereal and put her medicine on the table for her. Pepper made him practice this to show CS that he was competent enough to take care of his daughter.

"Where did you get the bruise, Sadie?" Evan asked coming over. Kala growled low in her throat. He glared at the dog while Sadie ignored him.

"Dear God, no one hurt you I hope!" he said.

Tony rolled his eyes and Sadie glared at Evan, "I fell when I had another Diabetes attack you moron!"

Tony suppressed a proud grin, winking at Sadie.

Evan cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to hear that. But you didn't go to the hospital?"

"No. I'm fine. If you actually did your research you would know that I don't always need a hospital after an attack."

Once again, Tony suppressed the urge to do a high five with her.

"Oh. Well. I understand you're going to New York this weekend. What will you do?" he asked.

"Have fun. Get some relief from you." She snapped.

"Now Sadie, I know you're grumpy, but let's try to just get to know each other." He said patiently.

She glared at him, "I'm not grumpy. You don't want to see grumpy."

Tony nodded. The poor bastard really didn't want to see that.

"I heard you're going to Monaco afterwards." He said again.

Sadie smiled at Tony, "My dad's taking me. I've never been to another country before!"

"How nice. Will you get good care over there?"

"Dr. Hill knows some international doctors who will be available in case." Pepper piped in. She was busy on her laptop but was happy to intervene when it came down to it.

"Well. You'll have to tell me all about it when you come home." He said.

"You mean, when I come home with my daddy here." She corrected.

"Of course that's what I meant." He smiled.

"Sadie, why don't you finish packing. The grownups need to talk." Tony said, coming forward. Sadie was finished eating and was all too happy to listen to her father.

Once out of the room, Tony advanced, "Listen, I don't know what kind of scheme you're pulling but Sadie is my kid and you can stop with the obvious show you're putting on."

"I'm just doing what's best for her." Evan repeated the same line over again, "I'm just concerned with your…endeavors, that she'd be put in real danger and that you'd be…unfit to care for her. After all, Iron Man may be a superhero, but there are villains who could hurt her to get to you."

"Then I'll deal with them. You just stay out of it." Tony growled.

"For my nieces sake, I will continue to fight." He said, "She deserves better and I can give her that."

"For my daughter's sake," Tony spat, "I will fight back and know that, I may be Iron Man, but that only means I can kick your ass to kingdom come if you so much as lay a hand on her."

"Good day Mr. Stark. Until the next meeting." Parker said, then left with the CS agent in tow.

Tony didn't know what to think with all the different CS agents. They all looked quiet and scared. Afraid to speak or do anything. Just take notes and stay out of it. It bothered him.

He sighed and was relieved when Sadie came back out.

"Is it safe?" she whispered.

Tony looked around, "All clear!" he said.

"Phew. I was afraid he'd get his arm chewed off if he got any closer." She said.

"If that happened, I'd be paying your dog!" Tony laughed, picking her up and swinging her. It was the little things he enjoyed doing with Sadie that made him feel he wasn't as ripped off from fatherhood. Sure he missed her birth, her tooth fairy phase, her first surgeries, and even her first words and baby steps, but at least he could do things a real father would do and Sadie would let him. Turns out, Tim hadn't shown as much affection to her, but Tony was glad to take his place and just remind her of his good times and show her how a real father could be.

She giggled excitedly and Kala wagged her tail, happy that the danger had passed and her mistress was in good hands, healthy and content.

"You two ready to go yet?" Pepper asked.

"You bet!" Sadie said, excitedly.

….

Pepper was in a dither on how much to bring. They would reach the airport soon and Sadie and Pepper would be taken to a hotel for just the two of them for a nice relaxing weekend together.

Pepper was finishing up fixing up all of Sadie's medication when she came out to get her. The sight made her stop and smile for a moment.

Tony was reading his notes for the Expo and Sadie was sleeping in his lap. Pepper knew how much this meant to Tony. They both had so much in common and this brought them closer together. She hated to ruin the moment but was relieved of the task when Jarvis spoke up.

"We are landing at our destination in ten minutes precisely, sir."

Sadie jumped but smiled. Tony helped her into her seat and fixed her seatbelt while Pepper sat down as well.

"Now Tony, try not to go too crazy with this Expo. I feel this is going overboard." She commented as they went down.

"Relax Pep, you don't have to do anything. Just keep an eye on Sadie."

Pepper sighed. She knew at this point it was a lost cause trying to get Tony to back off with the Expo. It was just an ego show for him and they both knew it.

"Stay in one piece and we'll meet you at the airport in a couple of days." She said.

"Call if she has trouble." He said.

"Call if you make trouble." Pepper shot back.

….

Pepper and Sadie had the time of their lives at the day spa. Both needed a haircut and Pepper needed some color. Tony and Sadie were causing her grays to come out already. Pepper enjoyed getting to know Sadie a little bit better and as it turned out, Sadie never did anything like this with her mom. Pepper understood that her mother was under a lot of stress with Sadie and her health, so it didn't surprise her that Sadie never got moments like this with her mom. She was glad though that she was the lucky one to experience it with her.

"What about your other dad, Tim?" she asked.

"He liked to tell me history stories about the wars. He also told me about a superhero named Captain America. He said his daddy told him stories and he grew up reading his comics and stuff. He loved it when we talked about history." Sadie said sadly. Pepper understood that Sadie never bonded with Tim the way she did with Tony.

"Tony loves you." Pepper said.

"I know." Sadie smiled, "He said he's gonna teach me more about Arc Reactors and give me a new heart."

Pepper was stunned. Tony had never told her he was planning on giving Sadie an Arc Reactor. She'd have to speak with him about this.

"Don't tell him, but I don't really want it." Sadie said, "I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Again, Pepper was stunned, "Why not?"

"I don't want a different heart."

"Oh? Why?"

"Cause I'm afraid I won't love him the same."

Pepper smiled, "A new heart won't do that." She assured her.

Sadie looked at her darkly, "I heard a story about a woman who got new eyes and she could see things that the person before her had."

"That's a ghost story." Pepper reassured Sadie, "You sure are superstitious for a science wiz."

"Wanna know why?"

Pepper leaned in.

"It's a secret, so don't tell."

Pepper nodded.

Sadie took a breath, "I died twice. Under the knife."

Pepper's eye widened.

"I can sometimes hear and see things now that aren't logical…except for Jarvis."

Pepper whistled, "Wow, doesn't it scare you?"

Sadie shook her head and shrugged, "Not too much. It's just weird. But don't tell anybody."

"Scouts honor, now, I don't know about you but I want to get a little something nice to wear for Monaco. And you sweetie are in need of some cute dresses and hats and a bathing suit."

"They might not fit in a few weeks, though." Sadie said sadly.

"I don't know, you've been putting on some good weight." Pepper commented. In truth, Sadie only gained a couple of pounds really. Mainly because she was happy. However, her health was deteriorating slowly at the same time.

Sadie shrugged, "It's probably all the take out. Daddy can't cook." She giggled.

"He made a nice ice cream sundae that one time." Pepper snorted.

…..

Of all the annoying calls to get on a vacation. One minute Pepper and Sadie were enjoying the hotel pool, the next, they were summoned to Washington D.C. for a hearing. She didn't want to bring Sadie but had no choice as their babysitters were limited in D.C. Sadie was so exhausted from the trip that Pepper let her sleep on Kala on the bench. Pepper felt like she was babysitting two kids now. Only one acted more mature than the other and she was napping!

Truth was, Sadie tried sleeping, but it was so loud and annoying that she just tuned it out. She hated listening to what they were saying to her dad. It reminded her too much of everyone trying to take her from him. First CS was trying to take her from her dad, now the government was trying to take his suits that he built. And before that Stane wanted his company. What was next?

After a while she heard some commotion and looked up. People were gasping and cursing and staring at a TV.

"Oh my God!" Pepper moaned and tried to cover Sadie's eyes from the violence on the screen.

"No…immediate danger here…Is that Justin Hammer?" her dad said from the questioning table.

Sadie lay back down. She just couldn't listen or hear anymore. Her stomach hurt and she was dizzy. Kala was whining and could tell her mistress needed help. Kala stood up and lead Sadie out, Pepper in tow, before they could see the rest of Tony's display.

Pepper was giving Sadie water as the press followed Tony out. He saw how pale and sickly Sadie looked and dropped his ego and went to help her.

"Let's go." He said sternly to Pepper and walked off with Sadie in his arms.

….

"Sadie come on down it's starting." Her dad said on the intercom. Sadie stopped her homework and went downstairs. She was doing fine until she opened the door and her dad and Pepper were arguing.

"I'm here now." She said. They continued to bicker and she rolled her eyes walking towards Butterfingers to say hi.

"Sade's I told you to use the elevator!" Tony suddenly barked at her and continued to argue with Pepper.

Sadie glared. She wasn't puny and hated being treated as such.

She sighed as her dad was trying to tell Pepper he was making her CEO. That is why she came down at least. To celebrate.

"CEO?" Pepper yelled, "But…but…"

"I'm actually capable of naming worthy heirs and since I don't really want this responsibility anymore, the only worthy person is you." Tony said as he poured them champagne.

"What about Sadie?" she asked.

Sadie shrugged, "I'm only seven. When I'm of age then you can hand it down."

"That's actually in the clause too, I'm making sure of it." Tony added.

"Congratulations Pepper!" Sadie smiled.

For a while Pepper was stunned and finally realized her good fortune when she and Tony clinked glasses. Sadie smiled, happy for her dad and Pepper.

The moment was short lived when she had a sensation she wasn't used to having so quickly.

Tony and Pepper heard Kala barking and then a crash. Both looked up to see Sadie on the floor, shaking and panting.

"Oh my God!" Pepper cried, dropping her glass.

Tony ran to her and turned her over, "No, this can't be happening. I just gave her her medicine! Jarvis!"

"Sir, she is having another insulin attack."

"I'll get the juice!" Pepper said, running to get the emergency juice Tony put all over the house.

Tony held Sadie upright. She fought every step of the way and managed to spill half the bottle of juice over everyone with her flailing and shaking.

"Sades, stay with me!" Tony said firmly and both managed to get her to swallow some juice and she calmed down immediately.

She coughed and drank some more.

"This one hit her fast. Kala can usually tell when it's coming but, this must have been quick." Pepper panted.

"Dr. Hill warned us about this." Tony commented, cleaning Sadie up with a towel.

"Thank God we're doing surgery soon." Pepper said.

"No."

"What? What do you mean NO?" Pepper demanded.

"I have a plan and I'm not gonna risk it for some surgery that would only delay the inevitable if I don't go through with it." He said.

Pepper groaned. This is what Sadie had been talking about. She didn't know how on earth she could broach this with them.

"Tony, this is your daughter's life we are talking about, not some…suit test!"

"I know that. That's why I'm doing this."

"Tony, you would have done it ages ago if it would work, but you haven't and I have to believe either something is really wrong or you're just biding your time for no reason."

Tony cradled Sadie and glared at Pepper, "I'm working out the kinks to be 110% sure it will work. I'm going to save her."

"Iron Man can't save everyone." Pepper sighed, looking sad.

"Well, Tony Stark can try then."

….

Thanks for reading chapter 1, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, right fist, good, left fist. Keep it strong." Tony instructed.

Sadie hit his gloves with as much strength as she could muster. Happy was behind them in full gear. She'd been watching her dad learn martial arts and boxing for a while and her dad decided to let her have a go. He got her gloves and a helmet and enjoyed teaching her some basic self-defense.

"Doing good!" Tony cheered.

"Fix your knees a little." Happy instructed from behind.

"Looking great, Sade's. Okay, now, I'm coming at you in front. What do you do?" Tony asked.

Sadie panted and smiled, "Kick you in the balls where it counts!"

"Exactly, and-oomph!" Tony gasped.

"You said you were coming at me!" Sadie said as she recovered from her kick to her father's crotch.

"Yep…okay…BREAK!" Tony groaned, clutching his crotch.

"TKO!" Happy laughed.

"Knock knock!" Jimmy said from the front of the room.

"JIMMY!" Sadie said happily.

"Hey princess! How are you feeling today?" he asked coming into the room followed by another young man wearing a casual suit.

"Better. Daddy's teaching me boxing!" she said happily, taking off her gloves and helmet.

"Looks like he's also teaching you how to get rid of boyfriends." Jimmy commented sniggering at Tony, who glared at him.

"That or he's teaching her how to ensure she'll never get pregnant." The man next to Jimmy said laughing.

"Trevor!" Sadie said happily running to the man and hugging him. Trevor was Jimmy's boyfriend and he'd come off and on to help with Sadie's schooling. He was also a tutor and specialized in Chinese and other foreign languages.

"Hey hun, guess we need to work on some more Italian before you go." He said.

"Okay, okay, why don't you all go do your thing so I can work on my boxing now." Tony said as Happy warmed up for his lesson with Tony.

Upstairs, Sadie was working with her tutors when Pepper came in with another woman. The woman was small and lithe with deep reddish hair and dark eyes. She was very pretty, but almost…unsettling. She smiled warmly at Sadie and followed Pepper.

Sadie shrugged and went back to work. She'd probably never see her again anyways.

….

"What do you mean Pepper won't be your assistant anymore?" Sadie asked Tony as he helped her do some packing in her room. She sat on the bed and folded the clothes he threw at her.

"Pepper's the CEO, so, she doesn't exactly have time to be my assistant." He explained.

"But will she visit still?" Sadie asked sadly.

"Yeah, are you kidding me? She'll come by everyday just cause she's anal like that." Tony said. Sadie felt a little better, but now there was a new question.

"So…are you going to find a new assistant?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I have a few in mind." He said.

Sadie gave him a sharp look, "Meaning…you have one you really want."

He shrugged again and grinned sheepishly.

"Was it that woman who came by today?" Sadie gasped.

"Jeez, are you sharp." He commented.

Sadie glared, "Pepper won't like that." She said. She knew Pepper and had a very strong feeling that that woman wasn't even on Pepper's radar for Tony's assistant.

"Yeah well, Pepper can get her own." He smiled.

Sadie rolled her eyes and went to go brush her teeth. Tony took her suitcase to the hall and came back to tuck her in.

"You excited?" he asked as he drew her blankets up.

She smiled and nodded; "At least I get to see a different country before I…" she stopped realizing what she was saying.

"Before what?" Tony asked, giving her a deep look, "Before you die? Don't talk like that. I told you I have a plan."

Sadie looked sad, "I know but…I just-"

"No. No more talking about that. You're going to get better, okay?"

Sadie sighed, "Okay."

He kissed her and turned on her nightlight.

"Hey dad?" she asked before he closed the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make my arc reactor a clap light?"

He laughed as he closed the door.

…..

Sadie felt like a superstar as she came out of the car waving. She wore a cute summer dress that was turquoise and lime green print. She felt super skinny but felt incredibly grown up as she wore it. Tony picked her up and carried her inside the lounge where everyone was going to eat and watch the races. People clapped and cheered for Tony and Pepper as they walked in. Once inside, Tony put Pepper down and she ran to the nearest window in the corner to look out.

"Is this our table?" Tony asked his new assistant, Natalie.

"It can be." She assured him and Sadie laughed as Pepper looked annoyed and her dad looked flustered. She had to admit, Natalie knew how to do her job and she seemed nice enough.

She actually came over to Sadie and smiled at the view, "Pretty cool, huh?" she asked.

Sadie nodded.

"You know your dad named the car they're driving after you." She grinned. Sadie looked up surprised and found the car labeled Stark.

"It doesn't have my name on it." Sadie said.

"Doesn't have to, but that's what your dad calls it."

Sadie smiled and Natalie was rushing off to do the next job.

Sadie finally sat at the table and looked for her dad who was being harangued by that evil reporter woman and Justin Hammer, her dad's business rival. Sadie would like him if it weren't for the fact that he was a…what was it her dad enjoyed calling him? Oh yes, a dimwitted ass hat.

Sadie looked out at the view again but found she was dizzy. Oh no, not now! She clutched her chest. They had decided not to bring Kala mainly because they didn't want Sadie to be a target for ridicule with a giant dog tailing her. They just wanted her to feel normal for once on her visit to a new country. Kala was with Jimmy and Trevor for the weekend relaxing. Sadie however, was starting to regret not bringing her. She looked around at the blurry faces, trying to find her dad or Pepper.

"Sadie?" Natalie asked coming over.

Sadie was panting.

"Here" She said, giving her some water, "Let's get you to Happy and when you're feeling better, you can watch with your dad."

Sadie nodded. She didn't want her dad to get noticed for this.

She had no clue where her dad went off to, but she was content to wait with Happy in the lobby where it was private and they could watch on a small TV for a while. However, Happy needed to get her her medicine in the car so he quickly took her to his vehicle. She noticed he carried her dad's suit case that he'd invented. It suddenly began to get loud and there were people screaming and Sadie heard booms and crashes in the distance.

"Stay here!" Happy said, closing the door and leaving her in the car.

Sadie shrugged. More drama. She closed her eyes for a minute, only to have Pepper and Happy get in the car and speed off.

"Go, go, go!" Pepper said.

"Hang on!" Happy said and Sadie was stunned as he broke through a gate and drove onto the race track.

"Buckle up Sadie." Pepper said absentmindedly, and then realized what she'd just said.

"OH MY GOD! SADIE!"

"What? Where?"

"Here, in the car!" Pepper screamed, "We have to get her out!"

"I can't just drop her off on the track!" Happy argued.

"Oh my God…CAR! Oh, give me the suit, quick."

"Umm…What's going on?" Sadie asked.

Her question was answered when she saw wreckage ahead and Happy rammed into a man with what looked like lasers for arms or something. Her dad had jumped on a fence, looking upset.

Sadie sat there, stunned.

"YOU OKAY?"Happy yelled to Tony.

"Yeah." Tony said getting down.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Pepper screamed at him.

"I was attacked!" he argued.

"Hi daddy!" Sadie said, waving.

"You're the CEO and…You brought SADIE?"

"Get in the car!" Happy yelled.

"God, this is embarrassing!" Tony yelled going to get in the car and Sadie noticed the scary looking man look up.

"DADDY!" Sadie screamed as his laser whips cut through the car door and Happy kept ramming into the guy. The man kept swinging and Pepper and Sadie screamed while Tony tried to get the suitcase.

Sadie had fallen to the floor as the last whip cut through the car itself and Sadie was inches from its impact. She tried to crawl away only to have her foot stuck. She crawled onto Pepper's lap.

"My foot's stuck!" she yelled.

"Give him the case!" Happy yelled.

"Come on!" Tony clapped impatiently and Pepper finally threw the case at him then bent to help Sadie get free.

Sadie was free only to fall out of the car as Iron Man kicked the car out of the way.

Sadie rolled on the pavement and looked up to see the very scary looking man smile at her and deliver a whip in her direction.

Tony got in the way and it wrapped around him.

"Sadie, GO!" he yelled and Sadie ran up as Pepper clutched her to her chest in the car.

Sadie watched as her father finally beat the man and took out his…Arc Reactor?

She got out as police took him away. She went to her dad who broke the reactor in his hand. He looked down at her, "You okay?" he asked, getting down on one knee to look at her.

She nodded, "Daddy, who was that? And why did he have an Arc Reactor?"

"I don't know, but I am gonna find out. Go with Pepper." He instructed and Sadie was carried away.

…..

"How much longer till we land?" Tony asked Pepper.

She looked at her watch, "we still have forty minutes."

He nodded and glanced at Sadie sleeping on a chair. She was facing away.

"Tony, she's okay. You didn't mean to hurt her." Pepper said.

"Doesn't matter, she still got hurt." Tony said.

"Tony...Do you really mean it…about canceling your birthday?" she asked.

"I just…want to spend time with Sadie…and you…and just forget everything."

"Tony you can run and hide all you want but you still have to face it."

"Doesn't mean she has to."

"You're her father and you want to protect her, but sometimes you can't shield her from everything." Pepper explained.

"I can try."

She smiled, "You are."

"Not good enough."

"It is Tony. Don't get your spirits down."

Meanwhile, Sadie laid awake listening and crying to what her father was saying.

…

Tony got off the plane carrying Sadie only to find press and cars and all manner of annoyances in his way. He got down and suddenly he heard someone shouting, "MOVE! Step aside!"

He looked up and saw to his disgust, Evan Parker shoving his way towards them.

Tony was shocked when the asshole had the audacity to grab Sadie from his arms.

"I'm taking her; you are not fit to raise her at all. She could have been killed!" He justified carrying a screaming Sadie away. Tony charged after him.

"Put her down, now!" he yelled.

A man in a suit stepped in front of him, "Mr. Stark, Children Services. We are temporarily removing Sadie Stark from your care until further notice."

"What?" Pepper gasped, "You can't do this!"

"I'm afraid we can ma'am, now step aside." The man said.

Tony was trying to open the door and couldn't. Sadie banged on the window, crying for him.

"Sadie, I'm not gonna let them take you, I'm gonna figure this out!" Tony yelled through the window. And he had to keep himself from killing someone as the car drove off with his daughter.

…..

Oh boy! Gonna stop there for a bit. Thanks for all the reviews and feel free to keep em comin'!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: This chapter does contain a situation of abuse and hints at child sexual abuse. **_

…

"Tony, you gotta get up here and deal with this situation." Rhodey said coming into Tony's darkened lab.

Tony had just finished learning about Ivan Vanko and making about 10 different calls to Child Services only to get put on hold. Sadie was taken from him nearly 5 hours ago and he was starting to get edgy and sick. The palladium in his chest was starting to get to him.

"Tony, they're gonna take your suits. I know you're worried about Sadie, but let's just focus on one thing at a time…Are you listening to me?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tony said, weakly and fell out of his car. Rhodey helped him to his desk and watched in horror as Tony changed the palladium discs.

"I know it sucks right now Tony, but you need to focus on the Iron Man thing. Natalie told me she's gonna keep up with Child Services. Sadie will be fine. But you need to show everyone that Iron Man and Tony Stark has it under control."

"I know what I'm doing, contrary to popular belief." Tony defended, "Jarvis try again."

"Miss Harker with Child Services, one moment please."

Tony sighed and waited.

Rhodey looked sad, "You've really got the lone gunslinger act down and it's really unnecessary." He commented.

Tony ignored him.

"How can I help you?"

"Finally! I've only called 10 times." He practically roared, "My daughter, Sadie Stark was taken away from me this morning by Evan Parker. Your people claimed I was "unfit" and he took her away!"

"I'm sorry? Is this Tony Stark?"

"YES!"

"Sir, I've been a part of that case for months now. It was final with her being your biological daughter and with the adoption. We never authorized for anyone to take her away."

"Son of a bitch!" Tony yelled.

…

Sadie hid in the closet, terrified. She thought her surgeries and tests were bad but the sting of her uncle's belt on her back earlier was definitely ten times worse. She had no clue how to even get herself out of this mess. Heather somehow bought her some time by pissing him off and he turned on her instead. Sadie had a chance to run and hide. She could hear the yelling and the fighting below her. She looked around the dark closet hopelessly, wishing her dad were here.

She heard footsteps outside the closet and she sobbed quietly, waiting. It was Heather who opened it.

"Come on. You're pissing him off more and more by the minute." She grabbed Sadie by the arms and dragged her to the restroom.

"Get it into your thick skull to just do what he says." She instructed.

Sadie didn't see any marks on Heather's face but only because her uncle knew to hit where no one could see.

Sadie sat on the toilet as Heather quickly gave her her medicine then took out a drug Sadie had never seen before.

"This will help with the pain…and should knock you out before…"

Sadie took the pill with shaking hands and shook her head no.

"Just take it, do what he says, relax and you won't feel a thing." She said, "You'll regret it if you don't. Trust me."

Sadie wasn't sure what to do. Her dad could find her. But what if he couldn't. Should she take this to escape? Heather left her to ponder that question and Sadie stared hopelessly out the window.

….

"Parker!" Tony repeated angrily to the police officer.

"Sir, I'm telling you, we don't know where they could be at all. There aren't any records of them anywhere."

Tony paced and rubbed his hair anxiously.

"Tony, they're doing all they can. It's not their fault we didn't realize that those were fake Child Service Agents Parker brought."

"But he's in the system, from abuse as a kid. He and Anna have the last name; there are records of him being family. He has to be found!"

"It's like he erased it all or something." Natalie said from the corner, looking concerned, "Let me make a quick call. I have a friend who might be able to help."

Tony didn't care so long as they could find Sadie. God knows what was happening to her.

"Here's the picture." Pepper said, directing the officer to the screen of the latest photo taken from surveillance of Evan. The police officer stared and took a quick photo to send to headquarters.

"They'll see if they can find him."

Tony finally sat down and put his head in his hands when Natalie came back, smiling.

"Got her. My friend did a quick trace and find. She's in the Fresno area." She quickly gave them the exact coordinates and Tony shot towards his garage to get his suit. Evan Parker would pay for laying a hand on his daughter; he would make sure of it.

…

Sadie wanted to die. Now she really wished she'd taken that pill. She curled into a ball and hid in the closet crying. She rocked back and forth and tried to think of her mom. Her dad. Anything but what had just happened.

She heard a crash suddenly and jumped up, squealing. She stared at the door and heard muffled yells and some more crashes. She scooted closer to the wall and panted. She heard heavy footsteps and buried her head into her knees as if it would make the nightmare stop.

The door opened and she squinted into the light.

Iron Man was standing there.

"Daddy!" she cried, pushing herself up and ramming into her father, who gathered her up.

"I got you." He said, panting. His mask came up and she could see his face and couldn't have been happier to see anyone ever.

He took one look at her and his eyes darkened and his face grew angry.

"Stay here." He said, putting her down and she saw him march out, his mask on and she stood where she was, afraid to move as she heard more yells and more crashing sounds. Her dad came back up, looking pleased with himself.

He quickly picked up Sadie and walked downstairs carrying her out the door. She hid her face in his neck and refused to look.

They got outside and he was prepared to take flight.

"Daddy, what happened to him?" she asked quietly.

"He's not gonna bother us for a long time." Tony smiled, taking off.

…..

Despite what had just occurred to her in the last 24 hours, Tony was impressed at how well Sadie handled everything. It was the day of his birthday and Tony was just glad he could wake up to Sadie sleeping next to him. He held her close and stared sadly at the bruises on her arms. She'd refused to show him if she was injured anywhere else but the doctors had told him she'd had several welts and bruises on her back and chest.

Evan Parker was sentenced to prison for kidnapping and abuse of a minor. Heather was let off easy due to spousal abuse and accomplice with a kidnapper.

Tony was fine and dandy with that and decided to just let Sadie move on once the therapist decided she would be okay. He didn't want this nightmare following them forever.

Kala snored and had her head on Sadie's lap. Tony knew she didn't sleep from the stress knowing that Sadie had been in danger and she hadn't been there to protect her. Tony felt the same way himself.

He woke up and slipped out of bed, getting dressed, letting Sadie sleep in a little. His party was that night and he knew she was excited to stay up a little later.

She finally woke up as he came out of his closet after checking his blood toxicity.

That was the other issue he was faced with. He knew among so many failures, he was the ultimate failure at being able to save Sadie's life. If his Arc Reactor was killing him, then no way was Sadie going to be able to have one. He knew it was impossible at this point and he wanted to kick himself for ever getting her hopes up that she might be able to live forever.

The only relief came from the feeling that at least he wouldn't outlive Sadie. She could still have a few more years and she could have them with people like Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. Even Jimmy and Trevor would take care of her. She was in good hands. Much better hands than he could provide.

Some birthday this would turn out to be.

He kept trying for Sadie's sake though. There had to be something he could do. Anything. If he couldn't save himself he could at least try to save hers. But his party was only hours away and he had nothing. He roared angrily and began shoving things off his desks and throwing papers around angrily.

This was how Sadie found him.

"Daddy?" she asked, looking scared.

He looked up and his face softened, "You need something, Sade's?" he asked, breathing heavily.

She was coming down to give him his card she'd made for him but decided that now wasn't a good time.

She shook her head, "No." she quickly turned and left.

Tony felt terrible. The only reason she avoided him in moments like this is because that ass hole beat the ever loving crap out of her. But he couldn't help it. He was losing her. Hell, he was losing everyone.

Palladium in the chest was killing him. No way in hell would he be able to save Sadie now. He couldn't even save himself. Some father he turned out to be.

….

Sadie was getting ready in her room. She'd already taken her medicine and Kala was watching as she changed. She wanted to look a little spunkier tonight so she wore black leggings and a skinny pink sparkly dress that went to her thighs. It was unfortunately sleeveless, so she found a cute black knit wrap for it. She didn't feel like showing off her bruises. She felt like an older girl for a moment. Probably the only time she ever would. She put a pink headband in that had magenta sequins in it and felt as ready as she would ever be. She knew there would be absolutely no kids tonight. Not that she was used to parties with kids. She'd always gone to adult functions. The only kids she knew had been in the hospital with her.

Kala whined softly. Sadie knew how stressed she'd been the past few days. Now a bunch of people were coming and Kala was nervous about her mistress being bothered.

"It's okay Kala. You'll protect me." She said, smiling.

Kala wagged her tail and jumped off the bed and followed Sadie out. It was dark and there were party lights and a DJ getting ready. She noticed people start coming in and her dad was greeting them with a drink in his hand.

"There she is!" he said, rather too excitedly and came towards her, scooping her up a little too quick and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She could smell all the alcohol and was suddenly not too happy to be there.

"Here" She said, holding up the card she'd made.

He took it even though she knew he hated to be handed things. She figured he was either too drunk to care or he just didn't think she counted on that end.

He looked at it and smiled, "This is awesome, thanks Sade's!" he said, hugging her, "Most people give me booze or a mug or something. I don't think I've ever been given a handmade card before!"

Sadie smiled, feeling a little proud of herself.

He was looking at her with pride and love but with a little sadness too. Sadie didn't know why, but she decided he would tell her later.

More people came over, mostly young women looking to score a little something with her dad. Sadie groaned.

"Oooohhh! She's so cute!" a few came over and treated her like a 2 year old. She glared at them and walked off, "I'm gonna go eat cake now." She said, blandly.

"Over there, hun, and stay away from the Jell-O cups!" he instructed.

Sadie didn't bother to ask why as she noticed a few people chugging "Jell-O cups".

She didn't know why she was in such a bad mood but was happy that Kala was there to watch her. Kala seemed fine with the party. Just harmless fun mostly. Nobody bothered her unless she was with her dad, and then they wanted to make an impression.

Pepper finally came and she was glad to see her. For a while her dad acted fairly normal until he was suddenly wearing his suit.

Sadie could only watch in horror as her dad made a spectacle of himself in their house. Pepper looked embarrassed and by the time Rhodey got there, it just went downhill.

Sadie sighed and smiled at Rhodey, "I'm gonna go to bed now." She said, sadly.

"You need me to tuck you in tonight?" Rhodey asked as Pepper went to 'handle' Tony.

Sadie shook her head and just walked off with Kala in tow.

Only to hear a crashing sound. She didn't bother trying to see what the cause of all the noise was as she was busy shooing a making out couple off of her bed and letting Kala frighten the half-naked couple in her bathroom. She locked her door, turned on some music and decided to block this night from her memory, among many other nights that were starting to run too similarly together.

…

She was just starting to sleep when she heard more bangs and crashes. At this point, she was getting scared as she heard screaming and running outside her door. She went out to see what the fuss was about and nearly did a double take as her dad was fighting his Mark II. Kala tried holding her back and was growling.

"Daddy!" she shouted running forward.

"Sadie, stop!" Pepper yelled.

Sadie turned and too late, realized that mistake as he felt a blow to the side of her head, knocking her into the wall.

"OH MY GOD!" Pepper screamed, running to her.

"Pepper, we need to get out of here, now!" Happy said, collecting her and Sadie. Sadie clutched her face and felt some blood.

"GET OFF ME!" Sadie shouted, crying and ran to her room to lock her door.

Kala was licking her face, trying to get the blood off as she ignored the knocking at her door.

"Sadie, we need to get you to the hospital. Tony's armor can do a lot of damage!" Happy said.

"GO AWAY!" Sadie cried from her bathroom and stared in shock at the giant bruise forming on her face and the blood trickling down the side of her forehead.

She felt dizzy and closed the bathroom door to shut out the noise as one final resounding crash sounded throughout the house. She ran to the bathtub and Kala cuddled with her and all she could think was that her dad hadn't meant it. She'd been in the way. He was fighting. It was just an accident! He wasn't Evan Parker!

She chanted that all night and finally fell asleep.

…

_Aw, poor baby can't get a break can she? Sorry this chapter was probably a little intense. I thought a lot about how the second movie was a lot of Tony just not getting a break and helped me create a more serious tone in this story. I promise though that Tony will make it better, though in a way only Tony Stark can make lol. _

_I am loving my reviews, so thank you to everyone! Xoxo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes, I know this was a fast update. Know why? It's FURY TIME! I am so excited to finally start including the Avengers into my story! I did use movie verse in this chapter, mainly because it was one of my favorite scenes in the movie lol. Hope you enjoy!_

…..

Sadie woke up to a cold compress on her face. She heard muffled voices, but didn't recognize any of them at first. She groaned as the pain on her face and head grew more intense.

"Just sit tight, Sadie, you'll be fine." A male voice said. She opened her eyes a crack and had to adjust to the light.

"Not sure if she has a concussion." Another male voice said.

"Better be safe than sorry. That bruise is lookin' pretty bad."

"Daddy?" she mumbled.

"He's out at the moment, but we got you covered, Sadie."

"Where's my dad?" she whined.

"Just relax, don't move so much, okay."

"Who are you?" she tried looking at the blurry faces, hoping they would come into focus soon.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

She looked up, "Umm…six…"

"Close enough." The man chuckled.

"Who are you?" she repeated, finally noticing the man above her come into focus.

"My name is Agent Nick Fury. I'm a friend of your dad's." he smiled. Sadie nearly did a double take as she stared at the tough looking black man above her. What stuck out was the scar and eye patch.

"Am I on a pirate ship?" she asked.

She heard some awkward coughing and Agent Fury chuckled, "Not quite, hun. But you are most definitely Tony Stark's kid."

"You're an agent?"

"Founder of SHIELD." He smiled.

Sadie thought a moment and remembered hearing about them.

"Hi Sadie, good to see you again." The other voice said and she looked over.

"Hi Agent Coulson." She waved weakly.

"At least she has a good memory still." Coulson said.

"Yeah, that blow to the head should have really done a number on her. She got lucky that's for sure." Fury said, removing the compress and feeling her head. She winced in pain.

"What happened?" she asked, "Is my daddy okay?"

"You're dad's fine, just not quite with it right now." He explained, "I'll let him tell you what happened as soon as he gets back and he WILL be back." He promised.

"Is he in trouble?" she asked.

"No, he just is trouble." Fury mumbled. Sadie smiled. She liked the guy already.

"I met him before and hoped to lay low for a while, but he's makin' my job a little…"

"Unstable." Sadie finished, rolling her eyes and wincing at the movement.

He chuckled, "You just focus on getting better, you've had a rough few days."

"How did you know about-"

"Oh trust me; we keep tabs on you and your father."

Sadie sighed and decided her head hurt too much to delve any deeper.

"We found him." A woman said coming in and Sadie stared in disbelief as Natalie came in dressed in a black jumpsuit.

She smiled, "How's the head?" she asked.

"I think I left Malibu and am now in OZ." Sadie mumbled.

She grinned and nodded to Fury, "Ready?"

"Guess as ready as we'll ever be to deal with him." Fury said getting up, "You just hang tight here, Coulson's gonna take care of you till we get back, okay?"

Sadie nodded and closed her eyes.

…..

A couple hours later, Natasha was officially introduced to Tony and Fury was ripping into Stark at the donut shop, "Stark, you've been very busy. You made your girl your CEO; you're giving away all your stuff, you left your seven-year-old sick kid at home WITHOUT a babysitter. And hell, you let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I know better..."

"You don't know better. I didn't give it to him. He took it." Tony interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He took it? You're Iron Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit? Is that possible?"

Natasha broke in and knew pretty well at this point that Tony hated her. Hell he even said she was fired. Not that she cared, he was a terrible boss, "Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage." She smirked.

Fury looked at Tony expectantly.

"What do you want from me? I already told you I'm not joining your super-secret boy band." Tony mumbled.

"What do we want from you?" Fury yelled, "Uh-uh. What do you want from me? You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems in the southwest region to deal with. Hit him!"

Natasha quickly hit Tony with some sort of injection. Tony groaned muttering annoyances to her.

"What did she just do to me?" he demanded.

"What did we just do FOR you? That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work." Fury explained.

"Give me a couple boxes of that. I'll be right as rain." Tony mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"It's not a cure, it just abates the symptoms." Natasha explained.

"Doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix." Fury commented.

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element." Tony complained.

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all." Fury said.

Tony stared at him, not sure what to think. He looked at the clock finally, having enough of this.

"Well, not that this hasn't been a lovely chat, I really should pay the babysitter now and see if my kid is up." Tony said, getting up.

"Oh, she's up. And she's pretty lucky too." Fury said, not moving.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked, looking annoyed.

Fury looked at him, "You don't remember what you did last night?"

"I remember my best friend trying to beat my ass to kingdom come and peeing in my suit, and-"

"You don't remember what you did to your daughter?"

"What?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I think it's time you had a look. Maybe next time you won't drink your problems to death." Fury said, leading the way out past Tony.

….

Coulson was an excellent gourmet cook and he spared no expense as he made a gorgeous meal of eggs, pancakes, and bacon for Sadie.

"I don't normally cook for anyone, but you are worth it." He winked and handed her a plate. She gobbled it up greedily.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she swallowed, "This is really good."

He smiled, "Food Network. Guilty Pleasure." He explained, shrugging.

He got out all of her medicine and assumed she knew what to take, which she did.

"Your father's back." He said, starting to look a little sad.

She swallowed the rest of her food and got down, "I don't want to talk to him." She said a little angry at this point. It was all coming back to her; the fighting, the blow to the head, the drunken escapades. Sadie looked angrily around at their destroyed house and watched other agents looking around and talking on earpieces. All because her dad was every bit the drunken ass hole that her parents claimed him to be.

She walked towards her room, "I'm getting dressed." She said and closed her door. Coulson didn't bother trying to follow her. He figured it would up to Stark at this point.

Speak of the devil, Tony Stark walked in, suited up and hung-over with sunglasses on. Fury and Natasha following behind.

"I'll go take care of some business." Natasha said and left.

"Where's Sadie?" Tony demanded of Coulson.

"Getting dressed, she should be out shortly." Coulson replied, cleaning up the plates. Tony had a feeling he wouldn't get very far trying to break through the cryptic Coulson.

"Well, I'm doing the same. Let me know when she's out." He said, walking towards his garage.

A few minutes later, Tony was on his balcony, robe on and water in his hand. He was still very hung-over and incredibly annoyed. More at himself than anything, but the agents walking around his house didn't help his mood.

"Sadie still not out?" he asked, sitting down next to Fury, who shook his head.

"Fine, then tell me what all this nonsense is about with the whole palladium thing." Tony said, sipping his water.

He listened as Fury told him about Vanko, his father, and his arc reactor. He couldn't believe the things he was hearing. If this were all true, then maybe he could save Sadie's life. As though reading his mind, Fury finally brought her up.

"It's a big risk you're taking for your daughter. It could really start a fire in a lot of places but also it could backfire. You do know that right?"

"I do know which is why I haven't done anything yet."

"Look, I won't lie. I think your kid is a great girl, but this is something you have to make sure will work and you have to be ready to face the consequences if it does."

"What do you mean consequences? She'll be cured."

"And how many parents are going to want in on this? Are you prepared to help Sadie recover from something like this? To deal with it?"

"Of course, I'll be with her every step of the way."

"In other words, you're prepared to be a father? Or are you doing this for something else entirely?"

Stark was quiet for a moment.

"Tell me, what do you remember about your father?"

"He was cold, calculating, never told me he loved me, didn't even tell me that he liked me, so it's a bit hard for me to digest that he said the whole future is riding on me thing, you're talking about a man who's happiest day of his life was shipping me off to boarding school."

"That's not true." Fury commented.

"Well, then clearly you knew my dad better than I did."

"As a matter of fact, I did. He was the founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yeah, well, he was also the founding member of role models of how not to be a father so excuse me if I raise my daughter differently than how he raised me."

Fury grinned, "Not sure getting drunk at a party, peeing in an Iron Man suit, and destroying a house is up there with stable fathers."

Tony burned inside, "So what, you think I should have just let Parker keep her?"

"Hell no. When we found her-"

"You didn't find her, I did-"

"No. Natasha called us and we found her."

Tony was stunned, "That was you?"

"Yep. And trust me. We were glad we found her when we did."

"Not fast enough. Guy beat her to kingdom come." Tony mumbled.

"Not to mention what he did to her later."

Tony stared and Fury raised an eyebrow, "You don't know?"

"She doesn't exactly need to come right out and tell me what happened-"

"Maybe she does. For all you don't know, that guy raped your daughter."

"Stop." Tony fumed.

Fury leaned in, "I'm not saying this to insult you. I'm telling you this because you need to know. Sadie has been lied to her whole life, has been told she wouldn't live past 10, and now she's dealing with something no 7 year old should. And the only one who matters in her life, smacked her in the face last night with his gauntlet."

"No."

"I think she knows it was an accident, but that doesn't excuse what happened."

"What's the point then behind all these-"

"I'm telling you so you can get your ass in gear and be the man your father wanted you to be." Fury said getting up. They looked up as Sadie walked into the kitchen and refused to look at them. Kala at her heels.

"Dog seems to like everybody. How'd you do that?"

"Kala's an old friend of SHIELD." Fury smiled.

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, "No way!"

Fury nodded, "We trained her a long time ago, we let her retire and become a kid's working dog instead. It was fate that she met Sadie. Thought she looked familiar. Sweet dog saved quite a few agents."

Tony sighed and sat back, feeling the weight of everything he had just heard.

"Well, looks like the biggest thing you've yet to do has just walked into your kitchen, so, good luck." Fury said preparing to leave.

They looked over and saw Sadie come out and open the fridge.

"I got a 2:00." Fury said getting up and Tony jumped up as a trunk was brought in.

"What's this?" Tony asked.

"You good? You got this right? Cause I gotta run." Fury said getting his jacket on, "Okay, Natasha will remain a floater at Stark, her cover intact. You remember Agent Coulson, right?"

"Yeah, babysitter thanks."

"Oh and Tony, remember, I got my EYE on you." Fury said walking away.

Natasha walked up to him, "We've disabled all communications all contact with the outside world, good luck!" she said, walking away and Tony glared at her disappearing form.

Coulson then detailed Stark in on why he was there. Basically, he was under house arrest.

"If you so much as try anything. I will Taser you and watch Supernanny with your daughter while you drool into the carpet. Enjoy your evening's entertainment." He said walking off and Tony was left with a trunk on his balcony, a mess in his house, and his daughter pouring juice into a cup on the counter. He sighed. He had a feeling that of all the things that were most important to deal with. Sadie was the first.

…

Sadie felt her dad's presence before she heard him. She was putting juice away in the fridge and could tell he was behind the door. She closed it and stared him square in the face. He looked a little taken aback at first, then really guilty, "Oh man, Sade's." he groaned.

She glared at him and grabbed her juice, leaving the kitchen and finding a seat on the balcony to drink it, avoiding the random pigeons in the house.

"That mad, huh?" he asked following her. She sat ignoring him.

He sat down next to her and she scooted away. He stayed where he was and sighed, rubbing his head.

"I guess I should apologize…"

"Why bother, you admitted yourself that you can't say sorry. Neither could my other dad. You both suck as parents." She fumed, drinking her juice and staring at the ocean view.

"No, I'm the only one who sucks as a parent. Tim was…" he tried to find the right words. It was easy enough being mad at his father, but his brother was a different story, "Tim will always be better than me. That's what it comes down to."

"You have a point. He never smacked me in the face, peed in front of everybody at a party, and he definitely didn't destroy his house." She ranted.

"No, Tim was better about parties, that's for sure."

"But you both still suck."

"How is that?"

"You both lied to me. You're still lying to me."

"What do you mean?"

She stared at him angrily, "It doesn't take much for one dying person to recognize another dying person."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew! I know death and defeat when I see it!" she cried, "But what makes me mad is that you are giving up! I know I'm dying, I've had chances and just accept it. You make a mockery of it and just…"

She got up and threw her cup over the balcony. She went to the ledge and laid her head in her hands.

"You're the only dad I ever loved and you just throw everything away." She cried, "I don't want you to die."

He got up and stood next to her, "Eyepatch thinks there's a way."

She sniffed, "What's the point? I don't want any of it."

"Hey, don't talk like that."

"I can talk how I want to talk!" she yelled facing him, "I let mom and dad run my life, I let that guy beat me up and…and then I just let you make a fool of yourself and wreck our house! So I think it's safe to say that I can just choose to not want any part of…THAT!" she screamed pointing at his arc reactor.

He sighed and sat down, "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry and let's move on? Or that it will be okay?"

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to live. You did something for me my other daddy didn't."

He looked up.

"You saved me."

Tony smiled, "I'll keep saving you. Let me prove it to you. Will you let me?"

"No. Save yourself first. Then you can ask that question."

"Promise to hear me out when I do?"

Sadie sighed and nodded.

"Come here." He said opening his arms. She hesitated, but couldn't resist walking into them and letting him hug her. He took her face in his hands and winced at what he saw, "No more trying to come between Iron Man and his fights, okay?"

She giggled and nodded, "Definitely."

He smiled, "We good?"

She shrugged and looked away and he tickled her, "Come on. Not a good answer!"

She giggled, "Okay, okay!"

"Hey, I'm gonna make it up to you right now, I promise." He said in all seriousness this time.

"How?" she asked, suspicious.

He winked, "I brought doughnuts."

….

_That's Tony, never apologizing but bringing a peace offering and an excuse! But it worked for the moment as Sadie loves him anyways! How I loved writing this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, you guys are amazing! _


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I've heard some fans really want to see more of Pepper in my story so I put quite a bit of her in this. Thanks for letting me know, guys, I hate ignoring characters!

…

"Hey! How's my favorite bird loving Russian? Got any suits for me yet?" Justin Hammer asked walking in. Only he found Vanko sitting and taking a break at a desk looking through some computer files.

"Ah…how's it um…yeah, what's that you're doing exactly. Something with the suits, cause if you are-"

"Vanko tuned him out. He wasn't finished with his document yet. He grinned maliciously.

"Yeah, so-"Hammer continued to ramble, sounding like a moron.

"Hey, man. You say go after legacy, right?" Vanko asked, interrupting Hammer.

"Well…yes, exactly, and that's what we're doing, right. I mean, that's what I'm paying you for, right?"

"Hmm. Not quite. Legacy can include Stark's work, but what about something closer to him? Something like…eh…a kid?"

"Whoa, wait, I think I see where you're going with this and-"

"You tell me to destroy legacy. I plan on doing whole job. This include taking out his whole legacy, meaning his daughter, know?"

"Wait, man…are you talking about kidnapping and murdering a kid?"

He shrugged, "Only need to do one of two, is your choice."

"I'm not sure I want a record of child killer up there."

"Then hey, take kid away from him."

"Gee, I don't know, that's a pretty tall order…"

"Is your order, know?"

Hammer hesitated then shrugged, "Tell you what, I'll get you the girl, but you do what you do with her, I'm not a part of it, gotcha?"

"Sure…sound like plan."

"Right…so…the suits…"

…

"Sadie, are you okay?" Pepper asked on the phone.

Sadie smiled, glad to hear Pepper, "I'm fine Pepper, really, hardly a mark on me." She reassured her.

Sadie had taken this time to call Pepper while her dad went for a quick drive. They both knew he was under house arrest, but she understood the caged feeling. Whenever she was stuck in the hospital, she would find a way to sneak outside for a few minutes practically scaring the nursing staff.

"Oh God Sadie, he practically threw you against the wall!" Pepper said, "You sure you don't want me to take you to the doctor's?"

Sadie thought it sounded nice, mainly just to see Pepper, "I'm okay, are you coming over?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, Sadie, I would but…I just can't talk to Tony right now and I have a million messes to clean up. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! Really. Don't worry so much." Sadie said a little sadly.

"Okay, look I have another call. I'm just glad to hear you're okay." Pepper said, "I promise I'll come over later and maybe we can grab a bite to eat, just you and me. Sound okay?"

"Thanks Pepper, I'll see you later."

"Bye sweetie."

Sadie hung up and looked through her grandpa's notes. Tony had done a lot of this last night and had told her to just get some rest, but she felt she might be able to find something he didn't.

She played the footage reel and saw her grandpa for the first time. She also saw her dad and her…other dad as kids playing around on the set and watched as their dad yelled at them to leave.

Sadie now knew why her daddy Tim acted the way he did.

She heard her dad pull up and switched off the projector and ran to meet her dad.

"Hey, stand back, kid, don't wanna hit you again." He said lugging a huge model city towards one of his desks.

"Dad, what did you…"

"Nothin' just stay back till I get it all set up." He huffed as he unloaded all the board pieces and set them up on the table.

"Come here and help me with something." He said to her, "Jarvis, make a scan."

"What is it?" Sadie asked.

"It's a model of Stark Expo. Dad made it ages ago."

"Dad, why are you focusing on Stark Expo. You need to work on-"

"Hey, I know what I'm doing."

Sadie sighed and walked away. Kala came rushing over and was whining.

"You okay?" Tony asked, dropping what he was doing.

"I feel fine. Maybe she wants out." Sadie shrugged and took Kala upstairs.

As soon as she came back down, Sadie noticed the room covered with holographic particles.

"Dad…is that…?"

"Sade's…I found it." He said, looking awestruck.

Sadie came into the room and stared at the particles, "Dad, this is a whole new element. Did you just…?"

"Discover it, yeah! Oh man, Sadie, I found my cure, our cure!"

He clapped his hands and it became a small ball in his hand, "Thanks Dad." He mumbled.

Sadie heard Jarvis talking but was surprised she couldn't make out a word he was saying. She rubbed her head and started feeling queasy.

"Daddy…"

"Hardware mode, boys!" Tony said jumping up, then stopped when he saw how white Sadie had become.

"Sade's?" he asked.

"Finish it!" Sadie cried, then before he could react, she passed out on the floor in front of him. Tony ran to her and picked her up, shaking her, "Sadie! No, Sadie! Stay with me!"

There was no shaking, no panting. She was just…deathly still.

….

Pepper found it very hard to be mad at Tony when his daughter was once again in the hospital. He had called her in desperation for her information. Pepper found out as soon as she got there that Sadie had completely blacked out and was not coming to.

Tony paced back and forth and looked worn out. Pepper had done what was requested but she was almost afraid to wait with him. She was still very upset with him, but she knew for Sadie's sake, she needed to be there.

She sat next to Tony in silence and waited, her foot shaking.

For once, Tony had no lines to come up with, no snarky comments, he was just quiet.

"Mr. Stark." Dr. Hill said coming out, he looked grim.

"Doc what happened?" Tony asked, getting up, Pepper standing next to him.

"She's awake now. But I'm afraid her condition has worsened."

Pepper gasped and tears came to her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked, hands in his pockets, trying to control his shaking.

Dr. Hill sighed and rubbed his neck, "It means that…I'm sorry, but…" he took a breath, "her body is shutting down. She may only have a few months left."

"For what? For surgery?" Tony asked, feeling the worst about to hit him.

Dr. Hill shook his head, "To live."

Pepper sobbed loudly, "Oh my God, no!"

"What about surgery?" Tony asked.

Dr. Hill shook his head, "That's no longer an option, her body can't handle it."

"No." Tony said shaking his head, "You said…!You save her, damnit!" he yelled, shoving the doctor against the wall, "Do your job and make her better!"

"Tony! Stop!" Pepper cried.

Tony released him and Dr. Hill put his hand on Tony's shoulder, looking on the verge of tears himself, "I'm sorry. We'll do all we can, but I think it's time to start thinking about Hospice."

Pepper sank to the floor crying and Tony looked ready to kill something, all he could do was shake his head to control his rage.

"Can I go and see her?" he asked, looking at anything but the doctor.

"Yes. We'll need to keep her here, but you can visit her while she's lucid." He said, stepping aside.

Pepper followed Tony, wiping her eyes and refusing to cry in front of Sadie.

They both walked in and saw a very frail Sadie hooked up to every machine known to man it felt like. There wasn't a part of her that wasn't connected to some machine and she had IV's in her hand and elbow. She had an oxygen tube for her nose and had some very dark circles under her eyes.

Pepper sat down on the bed next to Sadie.

"Pepper…don't cry." Sadie breathed, smiling weakly, "I'm okay."

Pepper couldn't hold it in, she just sobbed, "Sadie…you'll…be alright." She nodded, "It's gon…gonna be…okay."

Sadie still smiled, "I'll try for you."

Pepper smiled back through tears and patted her hand gently, "You just hang in there…okay? We do have a dinner time for just us girls."

Sadie nodded as Pepper took a breath and collected herself, "Besides…ahem…you can't leave me to manage Tony all by myself. I'd go crazy."

Sadie grinned wider, but couldn't laugh, "I don't know….you've….done it before."

Pepper nodded looking down.

"You should…get to the…Expo…rip into th…that Hammer ass…ass hat."

Pepper laughed and nodded, "I'll come back tomorrow!" she promised, kissing Sadie on the forehead.

"I'll be here." Sadie breathed and waved weakly.

Pepper got up to leave and Tony stopped her, "Pep's…" he started.

Pepper wouldn't look at him, "You just keep her alive, Tony." She whispered, swallowing another sob and walked off. Tony watched her disappear then turned to Sadie and sat down with her. Kala was lying on the bay window couch, whining softly.

"Did you do it?" Sadie asked.

He shook his head, "Not yet."

"You…need to finish it…Remember?"

"Sadie, once I synthesize the element, it will save my life. I'm gonna make yours too." He promised.

She looked down sadly, "I think…we both knew…that wasn't going to…to happen."

"It's not too late."

Sadie smiled, "No, not for…for you."

"It's not for you either. I'm your dad; I saved you once I'll keep saving you."

Sadie felt a tear coming down her cheek, "Just save yourself…first…" She felt herself drifting, "Daddy, keep…going."

With that she fell asleep. Still alive, just…asleep. Tony didn't realize he was crying until he wiped his face with his sleeve. He coughed and composed himself.

"I'm gonna save you Sade's. Promise is a promise." He said, getting up. He went to pet Kala, "Keep her safe, girl." He instructed, and then walked out. He had a job to do, and he only had so much time.

…..

Pepper didn't know how she was going to get through the Expo. Natalie and Happy were with her and both had heard the news and were very silent on the way to the Expo. She sighed and looked at her agenda and finally just threw it down in the car. She needed to just scream. Anything.

"Hap, pull over!" she said and he did, though looking rather confused. Pepper got out, "I'll be a minute." She grunted and walked towards the highway bridge they were on. She leaned on the rail and finally screamed. She took a breath and smiled thinking about Sadie. How she needed that sweet girl in her life. And how she needed Tony. Feeling as though there was not much else she could do, she walked back to the car and kept going. That was what Sadie would want anyways.

…..

Sadie woke up feeling somewhat better, but still queasy. They'd tried tube feeding her as nothing solid could go down. Only now, she felt ready to just urp all that up anyways. She found her bucket, ready to vomit when she heard the door open and a man in a suit came up to her.

"Hi, Sadie Stark, right?" he asked.

She didn't like him. He looked fishy.

Kala growled from her corner maliciously. The man backed up, obviously, his plan backfiring. He got on some sort of walkie talkie, "There's a dog here, need backup!" he yelled as Kala lunged forward, snarling and barking. Sadie got scared, spiking her heart meter and blood pressure levels.

Kala finally ran at the guy, biting his arm and dragging him to the ground. More people came in dressed in suits and Kala continued to growl and bark. One guy cornered her and kicked her in the face. Sadie watched horrified as Kala whined and fell to the floor.

"KALA!" she screamed, reaching for the nurse button, only to be stopped and injected with something that made her sleep.

….

More trouble, sigh. Looks like a certain someone will have to save the day AGAIN! Thanks for all the amazing reviews everybody! I love every one I get!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is a little late guys. I got caught up in a million things and needed to catch up on some beauty rest. Phew. Hope you enjoy the chapter. It involves sneaky villains and daddy saving the day! ….

Sadie was being dragged in some kind of sack. She groaned and remembered what had just happened. She started to panic, but had to focus on keeping calm. She knew she was at a loss with no medicine or aid here. She had to stay alive long enough to figure out who was behind this. She feared it was Parker again. She was dropped non-to-gently on the ground and she could hear muffled voices. One sounded very strange and the other was annoying and whiney and sounded like…

"Hammer?" she whispered.

"I think she's awake." Someone said, tapping the bag with his foot.

"Don't let her out until I'm out of here!" Hammer yelled, "I don't want any part of what you're about to do. I got you the girl, now, do my droids work or not?"

"Can make salute. All I can do. Big show!" the strange voice said.

"Yeah, well, try not to make a mess of everything." Hammer said, getting annoyed, "You have fifteen minutes to do what you want then I need you back on board ASAP. The show starts in a few hours. Make it snappy." Hammer complained walking out of the room.

The bag was open and Sadie scurried away to the nearest wall.

"Sadie Stark, no?" the man with the strange voice said and Sadie turned to see the crazy man who attacked her father on the race track standing in front of her. Her eyes widened, "You…"

"You remember me, good." He said, sitting down on a cot in front of her. Sadie heard a squawking sound and saw a cockatoo on a chair near her.

"You like bird? Smart breed." He said, gently caressing his bird.

Sadie swallowed and panted, "Who…who are you?" she asked.

"Vanko, Ivan Vanko. Friend of father's." he said, winking.

"No…you're not, you attacked him in Monaco! And why am I here?" she said, looking around.

"Smart girl. Shame." He said, still petting his bird.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Is part of natural order. Your family hurt mine, I hurt yours."

"I didn't do anything! And neither did my dad!" she said.

"You just happen to be a Stark. No hard feeling." He said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" she asked, feeling shaky.

He looked at her and she felt chills run down her spine. He smiled creepily and she suddenly knew what was about to happen.

Well he could go to hell before he thought she was scared.

"Might as well, it would do me a favor." She said, surprised at how brave she sounded.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize I'm dying. Very slowly. So, thanks for putting me out of my misery." She shrugged.

"Hmm…Nice plan, getting me off track, but your eyes tell me is bull shit. So…" he said nonchalantly while Sadie's eyes widened, "Let's just save the talk and finish the job, eh?"

He got up and grabbed something metal off of his desk. He came towards her and swung up. She flinched, bracing for the blow.

"Any last words?" he asked.

She panted, "I'm Iron Man's daughter and he'll kill you."

Blackness.

….

"Dummy, you! Clean up this mess, I don't pay you to-"

"Incoming blocked call, sir." Jarvis interrupted as Tony was yelling at Dummy.

"Ooh, phone privileges reinstated," he said as he answered, "Coulson, how's the land of enchantment?"

"Hey Tony, how you doin'? I double cycle."

Tony froze as he recognized that voice. But there was no way. This guy was dead!

"What?"

"You told me double cycle's more power, good advice."

"You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy."

"You too." Vanko laughed on the other line. Tony looked down, unable to believe this guy was still alive.

"Now," Vanko continued, "The true history of Stark name will be written. What your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do to yours in 40 minutes."

Tony had Jarvis trace the call, "Sound's good, let's get together and hash it out." He said.

"You know, your daughter is a very sweet girl. Doesn't talk much, though, does she?"

Tony turned white, "What are you talking about, you don't know my daughter. She's a chatter box, full of life!" he said, still hoping to get a trace.

"Her heart condition…very bad shame, eh?"

"Jarvis call the hospital, now!"

"Nice picture, wouldn't you say?"

Tony opened a document and blanched. It was a live night vision recording of Sadie in a dark place that looked like a sewer. She was bleeding on her arms and was passed out. Tony also noticed a red light blinking from a collar around her neck. He couldn't hear her but noticed she started to wake up and panic, looking around frightened.

"Sadie." Tony whispered, then angrily to Vanko yelled, "Where is she?!"

"You have 40 minutes until bomb goes off. I hope you're ready." He hung up.

"Trace was unable to complete, sir."

"Jarvis, find her, I need to know the source and location of this live feed. Get through every obstacle now!"

"Obtaining trace sir."

Tony looked around frantically. Vanko's call trace ended around upper east Manhattan. Tony then saw a picture of Hammer and somehow it all clicked. He watched Sadie struggle to breath normally and could see water rising in the place she was held. It must be a sewer of some kind. He tried seeing if he could deduce anything from the video.

"St. Michael's how can I help you?" a female nurse finally answered his phone call.

"I'm Tony Stark, my daughter, Sadie-"

"Oh, thank God! We've been trying to contact you. Some men with guns took Sadie. We have your dog. She's fine, but shaken."

"Hold on to her for me. I'm on it." He hung up and put his chest piece in.

"Sir! We haven't finished diagnostics!" Jarvis said.

"No time, assemble the suit and do it fast, NOW!"

"Trace completed, upper east Manhattan in a sewer line underneath the Heathman."

"Oh man." Tony gasped as his chest piece began to work in his system, "Taste's like coconuts…and metal….oh wow! YEAH!"

….

Sadie was shivering and was rather wet. She couldn't see anything. The dark terrified her and she began to really panic. She found she officially had trouble breathing and moving now and it scared her knowing that this could be it. For courting death the way she did, she didn't think she would be this terrified. She felt something on her neck and tried to pull it off and couldn't. She was too weak. She coughed and waited, hoping to adjust to the darkness and find a way out. The least she could do was not die in a sewer!

She heard a rushing sound and felt the water rising suddenly.

"Oh no!" she cried, she pushed up and tried to find something, anything, that was high up. But she had no clue where she even was or which direction to go in without falling into deeper waters.

…

"Sir, 83 kilometers, then underground 2 feet. There should be a sewer entryway in the street below you." Jarvis said as Tony tried tracking Sadie down.

"Yeah, no time for a door, Jarvis, just find her exact location and I'll bust it down."

"If you are prepared to deal with a massive lawsuit for damaging a major roadway, then her exact location should be in 21 kilometers, south."

"Got it. What's the time?"

"20 minutes until the bomb detonates."

"Good, good time, let's go." He said and landed above the exact location.

…..

Sadie was drowning. She was too weak to swim and couldn't even find her way to safety. She coughed trying to keep her head above water.

She suddenly heard a crashing sound above her and ducked under water as debris fell near her. She could see a light and tried going towards it before passing out until some strong hands pulled her out of the water and she was soaring into the air and onto a street. She could only see the night sky at first until she heard a familiar voice.

"Sade's? You okay? Hey! Answer me baby!"

"Hi daddy." She said weakly, smiling.

Tony blew a sigh of relief, "Okay, let's get this thing off you."

"What thing?" she asked.

He quickly broke apart the collar around her neck, "That thing." He said, "Jarvis, what do we have here? Hurry."

"Sir it appears to be a programmed device set to go off."

"Can I get in and stop it?"

"Yes, attempting to trace and end signal."

"Attempt is not a word I enjoy. Hang tight Sadie." He said and quickly took off into the air. About a minute later he was back.

"What did you do?" she asked, "And why did you leave me in the middle of the road?"

He picked her up, "Yeah, sorry, emergency. Now off to a new one."

He flew up and suddenly both noticed a blast miles away in the water. Sadie's eyes widened and she rolled them, ready to pass out.

"Seriously, dad?"

"What, it worked didn't it?"

She coughed.

"I need to get you to a hospital." He said.

"No! Not here! Hammer has goons working with Vanko!" she said.

"Thought so. Okay, then I'm giving you to Pepper when I find her." He said.

"Daddy?" she asked suddenly, shivering from the cold air.

"Yeah?"

"Did you do it?"

"Do what? Oh! That! Yeah, worked too!"

Sadie smiled, "I knew you could."

"So much faith." He smiled and she felt warm as his gauntlets released heat, "Cool new trick for unexpected riders." He grinned.

She grinned back, but suddenly felt her illness catching up to her, "Daddy…" she started, but was too afraid of any distractions. If what Vanko was every bit the monster she thought he was, then her dad needed to save a lot of people.

"We're there, be ready." He said. She nodded, trying not to pass out. She could see the expo and felt herself grunt when her dad hit the stage. She wished she could cover her ears from all the applause. She saw Hammer and clung to her father and whispered, "He was there, he helped kidnap me."

Tony nodded, holding her close.

"Tony, there are civilians present…Sadie?" Rhodey asked and Sadie had to blink as Rhodey was obviously wearing an iron suit but it looked all…pimped out.

"He's working with Vanko, they just tried to kill Sadie. We need to get these people out of here, now!"

Sadie sought out Pepper who was running with Natalie up towards the stage.

Tony walked menacingly towards Hammer and Sadie was greeted with a glare from the idiot. She glared back and her dad drew his fist back ready to punch the guy when they all heard a beeping sound.

"Is that you?!" Tony yelled turning around and Sadie saw a gun pointed at them.

"This whole system's been compromised!" Rhodey yelled.

Sadie hopped down from her father and disappeared off stage as her dad took off outside.

"PEPPER!" she cried, avoiding all the people. She was just about to give up and just let all the people trample her when two arms grabbed her, "Sadie, oh my God! What happened to you?"

Sadie panted, "Vanko…kidnapped me…Hammer too…daddy…"

"Okay, okay, let's find him." She said, "Natalie!"

All three of them went backstage and Sadie watched Pepper argue with Hammer and then Natalie beat the guy to kingdom come asking where Vanko was.

"Okay, I need paramedics, quick, over here, and I need police to come immediately. STEP ASIDE!" she yelled at Hammer as she held Sadie and the phone taking charge of the situation.

Sadie looked up and only hoped her dad was doing just as good.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. I apologize for being so late. I've been rearranging my room and that has taken forever! So, I found time to take a break and finally finish the last chapter to "Fix Me If You Dare."

Neverland123, thank you for your pictures for Snarky Stark. If anyone wants to see her work for my story, check out dashboard or you can find them on .com or on .com.

I have also just updated my profile so there's a little more about me and now that I have a tumblr you can find me there as well.

Thank you so much for loving my stories. So, without further ado, here's the last chapter.

…..

Sadie rubbed the side of her head where Vanko had smashed a pipe in. She groaned as she felt the bump. They'd been waiting for paramedics, but only police showed up to take away Hammer. Paramedics were all over the park trying to help civilians, so all Pepper could do was give Sadie some water and juice and cover her in a blanket.

Pepper carried Sadie outside and followed the police, instructing them on how best to get people out.

"You coming with us?" one asked.

"No." Pepper said, holding Sadie, "I'll stay with Sadie until the park is clear."

They watched as the police left and both looked around sadly at the wreckage.

"Daddy has a big mess to clean up." Sadie commented.

"Nope. Unfortunately, I do." Pepper said. She looked at Sadie and smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're here." Sadie said, smiling back and Pepper tried to forget everything the doctor had told them hours earlier.

She hugged her tightly, hoping that in some way, holding her would keep her here longer.

"What's that noise?" Sadie asked, looking up. Pepper listened and could hear a strange beeping sound that seemed to get faster.

"I'm not sure." Pepper said, looking around. Then noticed one of the fallen drones' lights were blinking and making a noise.

"Pepper!" Sadie gasped, "They're going to blow up!"

"Oh God!" Pepper cried, clutching Sadie and looking around for somewhere, anywhere to go.

But before she could even move, Iron Man swooped in and collected them both. Pepper screamed and Sadie clutched to both Pepper and her dad for dear life as he finally found a roof top to land on.

Sadie dropped quickly and noticed her dad's helmet was sparking. Pepper quickly backed away and panted.

"Oh my God, I can't do this anymore. My body literally cannot handle the stress." Pepper yelled.

"You can't?" Sadie and Tony said at the same time.

"Look at me." Tony said.

"Look at ME." Sadie said as well.

"I never know when you're going to kill yourself or your daughter or when you're going to WRECK the whole company…" she continued to yell.

"I think I did okay." Tony defended himself.

"I think I'm going to leave now." Sadie said, getting up and walking away from the argument. If she was going to die, it wasn't going to be listening to that.

"That's it, I'm resigning…I quit." Pepper said.

Sadie noticed Rhodey sitting on something on the roof and she went to him. He quickly put his finger to his lips and she glanced back at Tony and Pepper who were discussing her resigning. She was about to tell Rhodey to take her home when she gaped open-mouthed at what she just saw.

Her dad was totally making out with Pepper.

"Weird." Tony said when they broke apart.

"No, it's not weird." Pepper said, breathlessly.

"Oh, it's not…okay, I'm good for one more-"he said continuing to kiss her.

"I thought it was weird." Rhodey said, shocking them both, "You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape."

Sadie burst out laughing and had to calm herself down before she had an asthma attack.

Rhodey patted her back and accidentally shot her forward.

"Oops! Sorry Sadie!" he said, helping her up.

"Yeah, hey when you're done breaking my kid you can leave." Tony said.

"I was here first…get a roof!" he said. Sadie giggled again.

"You are a terrible influence on her." Tony said.

"No…you are." Sadie giggled, smiling at Pepper, who looked at her awkwardly.

"You know Pepper, as far as girls dating my dad. I think you're the coolest, so, I won't stop you." Sadie said.

Pepper smiled and held out her arms while Rhodey took off. She picked up Sadie and gave her to Tony who held her tightly. No words were needed. It was the perfect moment up until her dad spoke, making Sadie roll her eyes.

"How you gonna resign? And you! Why aren't you in a hospital yet! Let's go!" Tony said, hugging both his girls.

…

2 weeks later Sadie was back in the hospital, falling in and out. Her body shooting up and down. Tony was making arrangements to have her brought home with a nurse. He knew what he would be doing would be breaking so many rules, but he was still determined to fix his daughter.

He was still finishing her chest piece and working out the final kinks when SHIELD called him in.

They of course wanted to evaluate him for the Avenger Initiative, but also, to talk about Sadie.

"Look." Fury said, once Tony had read his evaluation, "I know you're still going to go through with this surgery. So, I found some good doctors who can work with you. You have to be able to make and administer the chest piece. They are there for the surgical part. And so you don't accidentally blow your kid up and sew everything up backwards."

Tony rolled his eyes, but then realized the significance of what Fury was offering.

"You'll help me with it?"

Fury nodded, "Can she make it to New York in one piece?"

"I'll do what I can."

"Remember, this can't get out." Fury warned, "So I'm bringing in Dr. Hill. We'll find a way to keep it quiet and under control."

"I really appreciate that. When should we fly out?" Tony asked.

"Once your honor ceremony is over, the sooner the better." Fury said, sighing, "But we could also use you for something else. Before we bring in…you yourself."

"What do you need?" Tony asked.

"We have ourselves a situation in New York, so while your down there with your daughter, I may have you talk to someone for me, for our initiative."

"Why do you want me to play consultant?" Tony asked.

Fury shrugged, "Maybe your personality, the one that annoys everyone, might just do some good for this one."

"Alright, then, figure that's payment enough for my daughter's surgery." Tony said standing up, "Oh, and speaking of ceremonies."

Fury's eyebrows shot up.

"We need someone to present us with our medals in Washington."

"I'll see what I can do." Fury nodded.

…

Sadie laughed with Pepper and Kala on her hospital bed. They were watching her dad get his medal of honor. She had spat out her water and was choking when she saw Senator Stern giving it to him.

Pepper grinned maliciously, "I love karma." She said.

Sadie giggled happily, not knowing that that would be the last time she would be laughing for months.

Once her dad returned home, Sadie took a turn for the worse and didn't wake up.

When she did wake up, she was in for a big surprise.

…

End of Part II

Look for my next installment "First Time Ever" coming soon!

Thanks everyone xoxo!


End file.
